venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: How litttle we know
The acachallas are all fables. As well as their friends. You probabaly don't have a clue what a fable is in the first place. Fables are creatures that have to hide their true form from the earth realm or humans will think they are aliens and will kill them. And you know what humans are like. But when the good fables have to deal with bad fables, things get worse. Especially with prince fang... Mr Acachalla pulled into Hudson drive 3, and one look on his face could tell he was fed up. Mr Stig was at his wits end, calling the acachallas for help after a bottom girl was thrown into his doorway and attacked by another fable because supposedly she wanted more from him. "Hurry up Papa, im not waiting any longer!" said Mr Stig. Mr Stig was a lord of the slums, selling cheap drugs to mask up hideous fables to look like humans. "Stig, why havent you got your typhus on?" Fables used diseases such as typhus to hide their true forms. "And why should i get infected with some 'oorrible human disease, when your true form looks more human than the rest of us, it was a curse my family were born looking like frogs, we cant scare anyone like toilet toucher does!" Stig replied. Mr Achachalla saw no point in continuously arguing with him and instead walked up the stairs and burst into the room the two fables were fighting in. Chaklata soup stood constantly slapping the girl, moaning at her because of the cost of the reproductive relief. "Oh god, it just had to be him."Mr Acachalla moaned. "Its not you is it Papa."! The two fist fought each other, trying to break each others noses, until Papa eventually crushed Soups nose. Eventually soup got out his axe and slammed it into Papas shoulder, slicing part of it off. Papa then charged soup out of the window and then he had his head slammed over and over again into the car they had just landed on. Just before Soup was going to rip out Papas spine, The bottom girl stuck Soups axe into the back of his brain. Screaming in absolute pain, Chaklata quickly removed the axe and slowly started crawling home. "Thank you, Miss uh..." asked Papa. "Miss Cleopatra." The young girl replied. "We have met before!" She handed Papa a picture of their school play. "I guess not all Men are that bad!" Cleopatra said in a dirty tone. She then kissed Papa on the cheek and skipped away. Mr Stig looked from his bedroom window and saw Acachalla smiling. "Oi , you bloody bastard, are you going to arrest Soup or what!" Mr Acachalla called a cab and headed home. Chapter 2 "Flareon, you know that side of the sofas strictly forbidden to anyone but me!" Papa shouted. Papa, his wife, Sally, Billy, Flareon, Grandpa Acachalla and Freddy were watching the price is tight, a gameshow where random fables are only allowed to spend a dollar a week. "We interrupt this broadcast with some very important news!' said the broadcaster. Grandpa Acachalla has just been found guilty of a hundred and eighteen crimes including: Pencil sharpener abuse Pug trafficking Walmart undiscounting Cheese prostitution Addicting humans to JAFDGDHBV ( a mix of oatmeal and cow bladders.) Papa couldn't stand the TV anymore and so went outside to get some fresh air. Outside though, was Lily, a student from creepypasta high school. But what she saw was completely terrifying. It was Cleopatra's dead body! Late afternoon Lily and Papa stood in the police station, flicking through criminal records of the fables. Very few people had actually done a crime that break the fable tenets. Officer Maloney stood with them, flicking through the notes. After finding nothing there, he then turnrd into his blood curling vampire crow form and flew off to find other records. Then the phone rang. Stig screamed tha he was in trouble and that he was being attacked. But Chaklata soup s apartment could have other information. Papa thought hard and decided that he should go to Stigs apartment. Papa arrived there in his Mercedes and broke down Stigs door. "Papa stop, the mans dead now, he made a bad jump out the window and died! " "But all assasins do that, so you don't have to worry! " I think he said his name was Ubi Softy." Papa still decided to investigate. But he couldnt piece the evidence togethrr. A broken lamp. A smear of blood on the wall. And a cleanly un dusted table. There hasnt been a fight here has there? Papa asked. "Oh sheriff it's been horrible, they took my son, my precious boy, the PIE agency said he was a ghost!" Should papa go yo Chaklata s place or go to PIE. You decide. Category:Fan Fiction